The Mask is Removed
by Gravity's Child
Summary: Sequel to Somebody Different. Things were going to be harder now. Zero, now three weeks pregnant has to [a] change the rules of the game [b] or the game itself. And since Kaname is sleeping in the same bed as another girl; this is going to be difficult, but how hard can going into hiding be? Even if you're going to be hiding for 16 years? ON HOLD
1. What just happened?

**Hello again. Gravity's Child here, I've finally gotten around to the final part of the series. And I'm going to use one of the titles that were suggested to me. Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but we'll just find out as we go along.**

* * *

"Kaname?" It had been exactly three weeks since we had mated and him claiming me as his 'bride'. He was staring out the window, but I could easily read his thoughts through our connection.

**How am I supposed to tell the Night Class?**

**You don't have to. I can always do it. **I knew what I was offering was dangerous, and he whirled around.

**But are you sure?** I nodded slowly, and he released my arms before pulling me into a heated kiss. He never noticed my firmer belly. Yup. You guessed it; I am exactly three weeks pregnant, with twins. I could tell already, but I was surprised that he hadn't noticed. Maybe his senses weren't that defined. I would never have imagined the hell that would follow. . .

Kaname seems to have become distant, he's always thinking and he doesn't sleep with me anymore. I can't help but wonder what's going on. I miss his warmth, the feel of his arms wrapped around me as we slip into blissful sleep. I want him back, so I begin to plan how to do it. I think that it will take time, patience, and lots of love. Maybe a surprise? I can't help but feel a little bit of hope flare in my chest.

As I moved silently through our treetop home one night, I noticed Kaname slipping out. Wondering what he was doing, I followed. Before my eyes, he met Ruka at the lake, bent down just slightly and kissed her. My heart stopped in my chest; never would I have thought this would have happened. Slowly I turn around, walking mechanically back home. I can't think anymore, and every single happy memory has been crushed into pieces, and ground into dust under the heel if his shoes. My vision blurs as I reach the hidden door, and I have to feel my way back to my room before I fall, sobbing, onto the bed.

The faint scent to Kaname passes by the door; I've managed to muffle my tears so that he can't smell them or hear my sobs. Silently, he continues down the hall, passing my door completely, and at that moment I get an idea. A dark, dangerous idea; but still an idea. Moving to the window, I unfurl my wings and leap. They catch the air and I'm swept into the high sky. Quickly and silently, I reach the place where Kaname and Ruka were kissing; and to my delight, Ruka is still there. Without a single word, I glide up behind her, and thrust my hand through her chest; tearing out her heart. Spells that will not allow her body to crumble is placed into her eyes and I slash open her face, enjoying the sound of cracking bones and tearing flesh. Never again will I lose someone, but with one last regretful glance at our shared home, I disappear into the night sky; hoping to hide away until our child is born. Then maybe, I can find peace at last.

* * *

**Okay, so this wasn't as long as I would have liked it, but whatever works, right? I hope you all enjoy it and that you will stick with poor Zero until the end. Whenever it might come. **


	2. The Disappearance

**Hello again. For those of you who are just joining us on the third part of the Faceless Masks series; I would highly suggest going and reading Faceless Masks, then Somebody Different. I actually have homework that I should be doing, but my internet has vanished suddenly, so I'm going to take it as a sign from God that I need to get to work on these. Oh well, shall we begin? **

**Zero:**

It hurt. A lot. A lot more than he had thought. Long ago Zero had fallen in love with a mortal only to lose her to a sickness; but his heart hurt a lot more this time. He had broken his promise, the promise that he would never fall in love again. But this time, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to recreate that solemn vow. Life wasn't fair, was it? His thoughts were whirling around in his head. _Why had Kaname done that? What did I do to deserve this? Why did I fall in love again?_

For the fourth time that night, tears blurred his vision. It was making it hard to fly, so he landed among a field of flowers. As soon as his feet touched the ground, intricate flowers bloomed around his feet.

"Kaname would have loved this. . ." Once again the thin streams of liquid ran down his cheeks, and he collapsed in a heap sobbing. His chest burned from the sobs and he knew that he had a migraine. It hurt, losing one's other half hurt. The bond! Zero sat up quickly, tracing his fingers over his neck. As they moved, they came across a slight indentation from Kaname's fangs. The mark itself was simple, a rose pattern symbolizing the Kuran crest. But the dragon that curled around it was different, and it showed the might of a god. But Zero didn't feel mighty now. All he wanted to do was kill himself. And he would have if it weren't for the fact that he was pregnant. He knew that he'd never be able to bring himself to hurt an innocent unborn child. Even if it was the son of the man who cheated on him.

Running his fingers over the mark again, Zero ground his teeth together, steeling himself for the pain that was sure to come. And before he could second guess himself, he dug his nails into the mark again and again. Scarring it so that no one would recognize it. Then he shattered the bond, it felt like he was being ripped in half. Like half of his own soul had suddenly gone missing. Through a haze of tears, he managed to form the bud of a rose around him, and he curled up into the flower; crying himself slowly to sleep. But before he drifted off, Zero briefly wondered if they had found the body of Ruka.

**Kaname:**

I wondered where Zero was, I hadn't seen him for a while. Though I knew that it was wrong to be kissing her, there was something that she had that he couldn't do. Maybe it was the fact that she could give birth and he couldn't. Briefly wondering how to tell him, I make my way to his room. Empty. Windows wide open. I choke, sputtering. Where was Zero? Turning around, I tear out of the house that we shared together, racing for the others. Slamming open the door, they all jump and look at me in alarm.

"Zero's missing." Shock appears on their faces. I turn slowly, and for the first time, I notice that Ruka's missing. "Where's Ruka?" They all shake their head slowly; so none of them know what's going on? Moving around slowly, I sniff the air. Eyes rimmed in red, I notice the smell of blood. Following the trail quickly I come upon the lake where Ruka and I were kissing last night. She was laying half into the water, a bloody hole in her chest.

"Fresh; the question is who?" Her eyes were glazed, and quickly I accessed her memory.

_**Staring at the lake. 'So pretty.' I'm wondering about the future when I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Looking down, there's a hand gripping my heart. Oh God, I can see my own heart. Wait, that scent is familiar, someone pregnant? Who? Why? Fading. . .**_

That was it. Apparently, it was someone pregnant. I turn, my heart stopping in my chest. A bit of kimono is caught on a branch nearby, and it's the exact same one that Zero was wearing. But Zero wasn't pregnant, so it couldn't be him. Right?


	3. The First Month

**Title of chapter: **The First Month

**Words:** 700 (it's a little small)

**Rating:** About PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Gravity's Child doesn't own this even though she wishes that she did.

**March 8th:**

It had been almost three days since he had fled from Kaname. It was hard living out here in the wild, so cold. Zero had ended up abandoning his kimono and resorted to a pair of animal skin pants. His shirt was a pale green, perfectly matching the leaves of the evergreens that he hid in to hunt. It was tiring, but he knew that he would have to survive. After all, revenge would be worth every single thing that he would have to pay to stay alive until the bitter end. At least, that was what he told himself. Zero didn't like the fact that Kaname had betrayed him; but for some reason, he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around that fact either. When he was younger, he had lost his wife; while she was six months pregnant; to humans, but he had never felt like this before. It was new, foreign to him, and he didn't like it.

**March 12:**

Spring would soon be upon him. Zero could already see the crocuses pushing their pale shoots up through the frozen Earth. It was getting warmer now, enough that he no longer had to wear his heavy animal skin coat anymore. But the long sleeves remained, as not only did they keep him warm, they hid his pale skin from any animal that wandered by. About four days ago, he had lost his ability to phase from God to human, so he picked his mortal form. There was less hair to deal with, and the wings were gone as well. Though Zero missed being able to fly, he knew that Kaname would be able to pinpoint him by tracing his power back to the source. And for as long as possible, he wanted to remain invisible. Like a tiger, stalking its prey before sinking its teeth into the flesh; snapping bone and spilling blood. . .

**March 17:**

Kaname had had enough. He had been searching for days. The other members of the Night Class were exhausted as well. None of them had ever expected for it to be this hard to find Zero. But Kaname was relentless in his search. Determined to get his mate back, even if it meant endangering himself in the process. It wouldn't matter much anyway for if Zero stayed away too long, Kaname might go mad from the loneliness.

The flower petals uncurled and Zero stepped into the bright sun, before turning around and watching the plant recede into the Earth. He had taken to sleeping within the center of flowers as they were a lot more comfortable. Now that he was gaining weight, and eating for two, Zero had to be extra careful not to be discovered. If he was, than it would be all over. And he didn't want that; especially if he was going to get his revenge. . .

**March 21:**

Spring was here at last. Zero had spotted the first robin several hours ago before he explored the mountainside cave that he was currently in. It was nice there, but he knew that he couldn't stay there for long. If he did, then there was a small chance that the residual power left behind would attract Kaname. Only a few hours ago; in one of his fits; Zero had decided himself tired of seeing the world, and tore his eyes open. They had healed quite quickly, but now he was blind, wandering around using only his sense of touch, smell, and hearing. It was easier now that nothing distracting could be seen, and he wasn't as bothered by the sight of carcasses of small animals littering ground. It was probably a small wolf family, but he didn't mind. Neither would the wolves as he got along with all animals very easily. Noting the sound of dripping water, Zero followed the noise until he came upon a n underground lake. Stripping, he slid into the water and bathed himself. And all the while, he was planning Kaname's downfall.


	4. The Second Month

**Title of Chapter:** The Second Month

**Words in Chapter: **1,031 (bigger this time!)

**Rating of Chapter:** About a PG-13. Maybe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this and I'm so very sorry that this is late.

**April 13th:**

How many days am I going to suffer in silence for? I don't plan on returning to Kaname. That bastard betrayed me and I have every idea of going back and strangling him. Maybe the cycle of pain and hatred would end. No, that won't ever happen. As long as there are mortals roaming this Earth, then I shall never have peace. But I am in no shape to go anywhere, two or so months pregnant and I feel like I'm carrying a Volkswagen in my stomach. God, I have to pee again, I swear that I'm never falling in love or getting pregnant again. Now I pity the women who have to go through this more than once. But that's why females will always be the stronger sex; we men would never be able to survive this kind of hellish torture. Even I am finding myself at my limits quite quickly. Too all the remaining women in this planet (which is very few) I'm impressed that you can do this more than once and not cut off your husband's member after your first pregnancy.

**April 17:**

Zero's been missing for almost two months now and I'm beginning to break down. The others are saying that I should give up and marry Rima, just to carry on the Vampirac line. A sharp glare shut them up; if only for now. I hated it, I knew that I was the one to blame for Zero's disappearance; and now I hated myself for it. If I could see him just one last time; the first thing I'd say would be, 'I'm sorry.' Maybe he'd forgive me, but most likely I'd expect a smack across the face and maybe a swift kick in the stomach. I would have done the same if I was in his position. But the way things are turning out; I doubt that I'll see him anytime soon. *Sigh* Ah, Zero, where are you? And when will you come back to my side? Will I ever get to see you again? I drift off to sleep, still in my armchair, as the full moon begins to rise, just outside the window of the home that we used to share. Just the two of us; but already that number was down to one. Me, all alone; wishing that I'd never screwed up in the first place.

**April 24:**

That was close; Kaname had come really close to finding me. I had to hurl myself into a tree, phasing into a squirrel with what little magic I had left. Granted, I made an extremely awkward animal; due to my pregnancy; but he didn't even look up. I couldn't help but feel bad for him; but then I remembered that he was the reason that I was in this position in the first place. Now I was resisting the chance to jump down and kill him. But I knew that that would have been a really bad idea, it wasn't like I had any strength anyway. He would have heard me, moved out of the way; and captured me in a kiss before I would have even been able to slit his throat. I suppose that I'll just have to hide for now, and plan my revenge; I couldn't wait to get back at him.

**April 27:**

I was so close to my Zero; I could smell his scent; but he had eluded me once again. It's like he knows that I'm coming. But it's not like I'll be able to find him. After all, he knows his way around this world; while the Night Class and I stumble around. I'm still determined to find him and bring him back. You see, when I am once again on the throne; I want him by my side as my kin─ err─ queen? I don't know, would I call him a king or a queen? But if I don't find him, then it's never going to happen. And I don't want that to happen. Right now; I dread the day that I will find his broken corpse lying in a clearing; where he's been mauled by a bear. Deep down I know that that'll never happen. He's too in touch with the animals for that to happen anyway.

**April 30:**

Congratulations to me, I just figured out why it was so damn awkward to use my powers. I was pregnant alright, but not with one, but two. Twins; I was going to give birth to twins. Actually, I was ecstatic. Ichiru will be so happy. Now I just have to hunt him down, he's probably hiding out somewhere so he doesn't get mistaken as me. It's rare, but stranger things have happened before. It's not like he'd really care though. Just give the fool a glare and walk away. When we were younger, we'd switch clothes and hairstyles; taking each other's names and confusing our 'family'. It was fun, but now that they're all gone; it's just the two of us now. Sighing softly, I hop off of the rose that I was sitting on; watch as the flower withers away. Much like my love with Kaname. My blind eyes see nothing, and for once I am glad. There is nothing to see anyway, nothing in this world that will soothe my broken heart. All this was caused by one stupid, selfish man who wanted nothing else than to have children with a woman. So why'd he even choose me? Ignoring the seeds of doubt that had been planted in my mind, I turn to the west and head towards our old childhood hiding spot. The place where no adult could find us, our little world where we could hide away for hours on end. One little place where we could be left alone; a place that I really needed right now. A place where I could burst into tears and tell my brother; and fellow god; everything.


	5. The Fifth Month

**Title of Chapter:** The Fifth Month

**Words:** 605

**Disclaimer: **You can tell I don't own this, cause if I did, Zero and Kaname would be together, and Yuuki would be dead.

**July 4th:**

I can hear the fireworks nearby. Apparently it's July fourth. Why do they have to celebrate this so called joyous day? I hate it. . . Exactly five months ago, Kaname betrayed me. Ruka was the first. . . . . I can't help but grin. Then it falters as I remember my handicap. I'm five months pregnant, and I can't do shit. Sighing softly, I decide that the baby doesn't like me sleeping within a flower anymore, so I manage to summon enough magic to shape shift into a woman. A heavily pregnant woman, but still a woman. Easily, I freeze fear on my face; tear my clothing slightly and spill blood on me. There, a victim of a wolf attack. Perfect, then I hurry into town. At least I can stay there for a while; maybe even long enough to give birth. . .

The fireworks going off do everything but brighten my mood. I wanted to watch them with Zero. . . But it was my own stupidity that kept me from being with him. Somehow he had escaped my gaze for five months, and I wasn't sure how. But I was still determined to get him back; after all; I wanted to be the only person he loved.

**July 10:**

It worked, they fell for it. I'm safe within the town. The mayor offered me a place to stay as soon as he found out my culinary skills. Damn bastard likes to eat, but I can't complain. It's nice to be under a roof again. Hmm? It can't be. . . Kaname? What's he doing in this village? He must be looking for me. Dammit. This isn't good. I can hear his voice now, and the mayor comes in with a pale face. He seems shaky and I know why. Kaname is practically radiating a murderous aura. It seems that he wants me back that bad. I miss him, want to throw myself within his arms, but it's revenge. This can wait, I'll bathe in his blood if his little group of friends aren't careful. Ruka slipped up, maybe he won't. I step out of the house, my long black hair gliding around me. It's obvious that I'm pregnant, but he just looks over me. I guess that he didn't realize that it was me. Besides, I was blind, with no mate mark. It wasn't like he was going to notice that it was me. However, as soon as he leaves, I turn and slip out of town and stay their for the last three or so months. No more risks.

In front of me is this heavily pregnant young lady. She was black hair, but I can't tell her eye color due to the fact that she has her eyes closed. At first, I think that she's hiding something, but when I look closer, I notice the scar across her face. She's blind. And from the looks of it, about five months along. My heart clenches in my chest, Zero had been missing for that long. It hurt to see anyone with lavender eyes. Or silver hair, it didn't really matter if it was bleached or died, it still hurt deep within. Just another reminder of how badly I screwed up. But maybe, just maybe; I could make it up to him. But first I had to find my beloved. Assuming he wanted to be found.


	6. The final Month

Dear readers,

I'm so so so so sorry that I was not able to update for all of November. I'm sure that you are all disappointed in me and I will try to update as often as I can this month. But as you all know, it's December and I will be making special Christmas gifts for all of my friends at school. So if I miss a week, feel free to get mad at me, but please no flames. However, since this is the month of Christmas, I will be writing a special Christmas story for Kaname and Zero. Don't worry, it will have lots of fluff to make up for November. Also, I will be updating The Mask is Removed as soon as possible. *Runs away from machine guns* I'm so sorry, and I hope that you will continue to read my stories. Also, I might get writer's block more often as I have just written a 50,000 word story. There is a chance that I will be posting this story on , so please look forward to it and don't get mad at me.

*Bows in apology*

Thank you so much!

Gravity's Child

**Title of Chapter:** The Final Month

**Words:**

**Disclaimer: **If only I owned this. *Sighs*

**December 1:**

Damn it's cold, snow had been falling for the past few hours and I'm feeling completely miserable. It was almost Christmas and those stupid reminders just made me feel worse. If I was living with Kaname, I would be warm and full instead of sleeping in a flower. But if I could slit his throat open, everything that I had gone through in these past nine months would be worth it. I was excited for him to realize what he had done. Cheating on me, on the God who created this damn world was probably one of the stupidest things that a human could do. I no longer cared whether or not he loved me, it was a matter of pride now. Pride that he had crushed, trust that he had destroyed a long time ago. No, I didn't care what his side of the story was; the only fact that mattered was the one where I had caught him kissing that. . . that. . . that bitch! She had stolen from me what was mine, but now that she was gone; I could take my own sweet time in killing the cheater. I was the cheated, and for once the Pureblood king was going to become the hunted.

**December 13:**

Another close call, it seems that he is becoming frantic in his search to find me, but I knew damn well why. We were mated, and mates; when separated from their beloved; tend to slowly lose their sanity over a set period of time. He was close to becoming insane, this was o\the one thing that I would consider coming out of hiding for. Just to watch him fall from power, that was something I was willing to risk getting caught for. But it was even assuming that I even felt up to the task. I was heavily pregnant and my child's life was something that I wasn't looking forward to risking.

**December 20:**

Silence and darkness have been falling over the land for the last few days, and I knew that I only had a few more days. I couldn't wait to see my children. But something was nagging me; a pin prick of emotion in the back of my mind that something was wrong. It hurt; my stomach had been aching for the past few days, and I couldn't imagine why. It was an interesting mystery, one that I couldn't seem to solve, one thing that was important. Though it didn't seem that I needed to know about it at this moment, so I didn't bother with it, even though I was pretty sure that I would regret it later. It was a strange feeling though; not exactly weird, but something that I couldn't answer. Perhaps I should sleep on it; I might get some answers.

**December 25:**

It was the pain that first jerked me out of my sleep. The pain and the feeling of liquid running down the inside of my thighs. Yup, I was officially in labor. I remembered back to when I had helped out my 'aunt deliver my so called 'cousin' and I remembered that it was going to hurt a lot. Spreading my legs apart, I slid my fingers down to the underside of my cock. To my utmost horror, there was a wet opening just below it, and I realized that it was were the twins were going to come out of. This was going to be interesting. Suddenly, another cramp hit him and his upper body rolled forward, his entire form stiff. Panting slightly, Zero understood the meaning behind that first pain; it was time.

* * *

**IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH, DO NOT READ! SKIP ME!**

* * *

"Fuck," he hissed, grabbing at his stomach.

Grabbing a thick black towel from the pile in the corner, he spread it on the bed and settled down onto it, stripping himself of his kimono. Liquid was running down the inside of his hips and legs. Another contraction hit him and he snarled in pain. As soon as it was over, the God hopped up, moving quickly to fill a bowl up with warm water and to grab towels before they started up again. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back; resting it on the wall as a scream passed through his lips. The next few hours were absolute pain for Zero as he couldn't move, so there was no way that he would be able to take any herbal medicine without falling to his knees. The moment the next contraction hit, he pushed; hoping that he was ready. Zero wasn't going to wait any longer; and by some miracle; he was. He knew that he was going to be crowning soon; his first born was going to be out in the world soon. When the pain flared back up again, he let out a scream, pushing as hard as he could. He could feel something slipping through the new exit between his legs, the thin wail piercing the air. A little bit of power and the child was placed into the bowl of warm water, blood being scrubbed off of its tiny body.

When the newest contractions hit, he pushed; feeling the second one slip out. But this time there was no wail; and Zero moved; picking up the tiny lifeless body. It was a stillborn. He understood that it might have been a side affect of his being in the woods, but it still hurt. Oh well, the least he could do was make sure that his dead child wasn't going to be eaten by the wild.

Zero stumbled slightly, his vision becoming black and spotty. Understanding that he didn't have much time left; he used the last of his magic to do two things. The first was to bury his still born child deep underground, somewhere the wild animals couldn't get too; and the second was to place his son on Kaien's doorstep.

"Goodbye Yami Kuren, my son, my darkness..." His eyes slid closed and he slipped away into the world of darkness never to awaken again.


	7. Back to the Future

**Readers:**

**Alright, alright. I know that some of you guys might be mad due to the fact that I didn't let you choose the name of Kaname and Zero's son, but there was a reason for that. Yami translates to Darkness, or Evil. I specifically had Zero choose that name because it will be a constant reminder of what Kaname did. However, I will knock Zero up again later on; assuming I haven't killed him off already [I kind of forgot. (-.-') ] or if I end up killing off Kaname just to be spiteful. I really don't know what I'm going to be doing, but I promise that it will be good. (I hope.)**

**Gravity's Child**

**16 Years Later:**

Glancing out of the window of his office, Kaname couldn't help but think that humanity had come a long way in the past 16 years. Cross had rebuilt the Academy where he was currently writing up lesson plans, and waiting for class to start, but he hadn't really changed though; remaining single and just eating enough to look decent. It really hurt, losing Zero like that and he remembered the agonizing pain when their bond had been broken. It felt like he had been ripped in two; but now it was more like a numbing, constant burn. Though he understood that he deserved it. He should have known the betraying Zero would have been the worst thing that he had done; the God had been kind of unstable; but now that he thought about it; there must have been a reason. If Ruka had really been killed by Zero, then he would have to be punished; not in the normal way though. Bondage sounded really good right now, but then again; so did other things. Tuning out the raging blonde that was fuming in front of him; he began to let his mind drift towards other things. Yes, justifiable homicide was starting to sound reeeaaaallly nice.

It wasn't that the blonde was annoying him, it was the fact that the loss of Zero was really starting to get to him; and it didn't help that Takuma and Senri were making out on the couch of his office. Yes, this was going to have to stop before he killed someone or something. That was just the way it was going to have to go; whether or not the others liked it After all, he was the boss, and he always got what he wanted. Even if things didn't always turn out in his favor, somehow; but some grace of Go- Kaname stiffened as that thought crossed his mind. Zero was God, and now he was gone. Sighing for the umpteenth time; the Pureblood cradled his head in his hands and prayed that his migraine would get the hint and go away. It didn't; instead his body decided to play a mean trick on him, it got worse.

Though his eye was quickly caught by a paper that had just been placed on his desk by Siren; bless her heart, she was the only sane one; and he picked it up gently and drew in a sharp breath. Another one of Cross's adopted, huh? Yami was his name? What child would name their son after evil darkness? Shivering slightly, he decided not to ask; after all, it wasn't like he was able to voice an opinion; and instead settled down into reading the child's profile. It was a similar to Zero's in many ways, but he had really no way to compare faces for this one had no portrait. His name was Yami Cross. Interesting. Apparently he had been abandoned barely after he was born, just shy over nine months and Kaien had found him on his doorstep with a note that simply said his name. They boy was a level A Pureblood, that was nice and he was quiet and kind; but the notes said specifically not to get on his bad side; probably because he had a temper. But the actual reason came as a surprise. His powers hadn't completely manifested yet, so often Cross didn't know what he was dealing with. Apparently Yami extremely smart and he liked to read a lot. Drawing and painting was another of his passions, and some of his works were featured in parts of the buildings around the campus. Kaname couldn't wait to meet his newest student. Naturally, he was going to be in for a shock.


	8. In the Classroom

**In the Classroom**

As he stood in front of the Night Class later on that evening, Kaname couldn't help but feel suspicious and uneasy. There was something about Yami Cross that he didn't like. It might have been the fact that there was no photo of him, but he shook it off; quickly becoming more and more uneasy. There wasn't any reason to be acting like this; skittish and unsure of what was going to happen next, but he couldn't help it. It was almost as if his body was automatically acting this way. Kaname's left eye twitched slightly at the sound of the Chairman's footsteps as they echoed down the hallways. Right behind him, underneath the loud clomping sounds were a lighter, more dainty set of footsteps. Probably the new students. Actually, it was most likely to be him simply due to the fact that no one in his class was absent. It was common knowledge actually, so he wasn't surprised. Kaien Cross threw open the door and stepped into the room, happily bouncing around on the balls of his feet. Kaname made a mental note to find out which asshole gave the Chairman sugar and then to kill them so that it didn't happen again. . . A normal Chairman was bad enough, but one that was high on some sort of candy? Brr. . . Kaname shivered slightly.

True to the rules, only Kaien came into the room; the newest student remained in the hall, waiting to be introduced. Quietly the class watched as the Chairman made his way over to their Sensei and began to whisper into his ear. It was the usual process. Silently he turned and faced the class before reaching up and pulling his glasses off of his face. Kaien's dirty-blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and he was wearing a black suit and tie. It was the usual thing, but it seemed that he had never really left eh mourning stage after Zero had vanished. Kaname felt his heart twist into more pieces at the mere thought of his missing beloved's name.

"I want you all to meet our newest student. Can you please come in?" Kaien's voice snapped Kaname out of his thoughts and he glanced up as the door slid open before looking down to take a small sip of tea. Looking up again, the Pureblood nearly choked on the liquid in his mouth. A young man had stepped into the room; easily making his way to stand be Kaien's side. If Kaname had to take a guess, the boy was about 5'9", but that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the brown hair, streaked with silver and his single lavender eye. The other one was covered by a black eye patch and Kaname couldn't help but wonder if something had happened. His uniform was on correctly, but his face held a look of unending boredom. This was going to be interesting. The sound of Kaien leaving the room snapped Kaname out of this thoughts and he glanced up.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself?" The boy glanced at him for a second and sniffed slightly.

"If it'll make ya'll leave me 'lone sooner, then so be it. Nice ta meetcha, teach. 'Name's Yami Cross. Currently 17, and 'm a Pureblo'd. I have the ability over shadows, but I still have m're to come. Don't get me mad as 'm not the nicest person when 'm mad. Got me?" Okay, so apparently he spoke with a southern accent. Slightly difficult to understand him, but not too bad. The only problem was that he looked so much like Zero. Kaname's heart clenched painfully and he stifled a sharp breath of pain. This wasn't good. He couldn't react like this any time he saw the boy, hell; the child probably wasn't even related to Zero!

"H'y teach, were do I sit?"

"In the back next to Blood. . . . ." Yami grins cheekily and makes his way to the back of the class before sitting down in the seat. Good God, the boy was a Pureblood, but he had such an accent that it would be quite a chore to untangle his sentences; especially if he spoke quickly. Running his fingers through his hair, Kaname made a quick decision.

"Why don't you guys head out and join Atsuki-sensei's class out in the training field?" As soon as the students had left the room in their hurry, Kaname sank down into his chair and pulled out some strong wine, he was going to need it.


	9. Discoveries

_Readers:_

_I understand that it's "about damn time that she updated." so I decided to abide to your wishes and spend twenty or so minutes writing a quick chapter to hold you over for a little while. I'm really sorry for not updating (Keystones and my sadistic teachers with their projects) and I've decided to make you a little happier. Cheers!_

**Yami:**

So what if it was a lie, he really didn't care. What mattered more was the little nagging thought in the back of his mind, he didn't know who his father was nor his mother; but he had the tiniest of ideas. First, his parents had to be strong; that was the only way that he would end up being a Pureblood. Glancing back at the mirror the he was currently standing in front of, he stripped quickly, looking over his body carefully. Aside from his chocolate hair that had silver streaks in it and his one lavender eye; the other had an eye patch over it; there wasn't really anything wrong with him, nor were there any distinguishable features about him. The moment he took off his eye patch, that all changed; Underneath the fabric was a single wine-red eye, perfectly matching his teachers. Damn, so he was a Kuran, eh? Well, that was interesting; now, who was his other parent? Turning slightly, he felt a twinge of pain run up his spine before Yami's lips parted in a silent scream of agony. It hurt; a lot, nothing could even begin to describe the pain. Barely able to think straight through the blinding numbness, he briefly thanked the hunter spells that his over eccentric 'father' had taught him. Ones that made sure that no one would be able to sense anything that was going on in the room, blood wasn't able to be scents nor was sound. It was nice, and Yami knew that he wouldn't be discovered in his room; on the floor, naked.

_Darkened Midnight passes on his black wool to his children; tainting the white from the Golden Dawn. Swirling together, they create their child, Everlasting Gray._

He had lied earlier, slipping away from the group to escape back to his dorm, to hide for a little while. Whatever this was, it wasn't relaxing. As the pain slowly ebbed away, Yami finally found the strength to look up into the mirror. Or rather, what was left of the mirror for he must have broken it sometime during his thrashing. Staring into the remaining shards that coated the frame of the former looking glass, a silver haired angel stared back; wings and all. Reaching over his shoulder, Yami was shocked to find a glorious pair of pale gray wings.

_Darkened Midnight passes on his black wool to his children; tainting the white from the Golden Dawn. Swirling together, they create their child, Everlasting Gray._

Dressing quickly, but ignoring his shirt; Yami threw open the window and took off into the sky, flapping his wings the exact way a bird would have, though this was a lot harder then he thought. If he didn't want to hit the ground, Yami was going to have to find out how to fly pretty damn fast. Unfolding his wings once again, the Pureblood managed a smooth glide before folding them again to take off higher into the sky. He didn't want to overwork himself as this was still new, but he was getting the basic idea. At least he hoped he was.

_Darkened Midnight passes on his evil to his children; tainting the good from the Golden Dawn. Swirling together, they create their child, Everlasting Gray._

Flipping over in the air, Yami caught sight of a cave, one that had a river of water trickling out of it. Interesting, last time he had checked, Yami didn't recall there ever being a cave like that here. Completely curious as to what was inside, the winged Vampire landed on the ground and stepped up to the entrance. He could hear the wailing of the wind, and voices, ones that screamed of agony and pain. Tilting his head sideways to hear better, Yami felt the skin on the back of his neck stand up when he finally caught the lyrics of the ghostly haunts.

_Darkened Midnight passes on his black wool to his children; tainting the white from the Golden Dawn. Swirling together, they create their child, Everlasting Gray. Destroying the light that flows to Earth, he covers the land in Night, Darkened Midnight is the end, murdering all that it bright. I am what is left; Golden Dawn dying away, come rescue me, my child. Listen to what I have to say, for it is the light, the spirit of truth. Come rescue me my child, my Yami. . . _

Ignoring the voice that was screaming in the back of his head for him to run, Yami stepped into the void and felt himself falling instantly. Grabbing for a wall that he knew wasn't their proved to be futile, until there it was in front of him. A golden gossamer web strung across the floor. Letting his eyes trail down the path of ice, Yami froze when he game to an identical copy of himself frozen with the ice. There were only a few differences, the hair was completely silver, but they were gorgeous. Frozen within ice, Kimono wrapped around them, pale like a statue. There was a name carved into the ice, two actually.

One he didn't know.

One was his.


	10. In the Cave

**HO HO HO!**

**Although this is beside the point. The point is, Merry Christmas! Are you as excited as I am to family members and spend time with parents? (For your health, you had better be. . .) So, in honor of all of the holiday cheer, I've written up the next chapter of The Mask is Removed and a continuation of A Werewolf's Halloween! Enjoy.**

**Yami:**

It wasn't the fact that his name had been etched into the ice; clearly stating _Yami Kuran_; it was the fact that there was someone else's name there. And that he knew the name. As odd as it was, and no matter how hard he racked his brain for the answer, it never popped up. Reaching up to touch the ice, Yami froze when it made contact. Emotions that weren't his own swept through his body. Hatred, rage, pain, sorrow, but mainly overwhelming sadness. It was the pain of losing someone that they loved. It hurt, and Yami yanked his hand away; but the emotions wouldn't recede. In a pure blind terror, the Pureblood tore back down the tunnel and took to the sky, never once pausing in his wild flight away from the cave.

Landing silently on the roof of the Moon Dorms, Yami was a wreck. His mind was reeling, body trembling and the child couldn't seem to pull himself together. Those emotions were still in his head, echoing the pain and anger radiating from the frozen figure. Fear had long since been added to the mix, but Yami had quite a good idea of why. It was the fear of having the person you loved die on you. It was something that he had never experienced; and if it was that bad; he never wanted to. Though, for some strange reason, Yami couldn't help but feel that he had been sucked into some sort of strange crisis. And that damned frozen cave was in the center of this mess.

**Kaname:**

Glancing out the window, he noted a sharp silver blur; but only knocked it off as a bird, it wasn't like there weren't a lot of them around here already. What was one more flying nuisance? At least they weren't like Aidou and his Get-drunk-then-molest-anything-that-can-move phase that happens every Christmas. Yes, it was Christmas again, the seventeenth one that will have passed by; the seventeenth one without the love of his life; Zero. It hurt every year; but as each one passed by, the pain had dulled down into a numbing ache, one that only flared up at this damned time of year.

"Merry Christmas Kaname-sama!" Aidou had poked his head through the doorway and was now staring at him with amusement. Kaname's frown deepened more than Aidou had ever thought possible.

"Humbug." He didn't care. What was Christmas without the one that you loved? It was nothing to him, not anymore. The presence of another Pureblood pulled him out of his dark musings. It was Yami, the poor boy seemed slightly shaken. He set a small piece of cake on the desk, along with some strong Blood-Sake. As much as he wanted to swig the alcohol, he also desired to know where the boy had gotten it from.

"What's this for?"

"'t's my birthday. Born on Christmas mornin'. Other's in ma class threw a party a'd I thoughtcha might want some of tha cake. We h'd punch, butcha looked like ya need'd somethang stronger, so I swip'd some sake frum Cross. Eat."

Again with the deciphering of his speech? This was getting annoying, but it was a meaningful gesture. Closing his eyes, he picked up the Sake bottle and poured himself a glass. This was definitely what he needed. Turning his chair around slightly, he stared out the window, out into the snowy dark grounds.

"Ya seem sad? Somethang happ'n?" Kaname froze, this again, but it was a student asking. Aidou had stopped breathing, the sort intake frozen in his throat in a look of horror. Nothing would be able to rescue this kid.

"Yeah. . . It has now been seventeen years since I lost my mate to my foolish actions." Yami tilted his head. . .

"Zero?"

". . .hmm?"

"Waz iz name Zero?" Silence filled the room.

"How did you know that?" Kaname's voice came out strangle and tight. He was sure that he had never ever said that name out loud, but it was possible for him to have overheard it. . .

"Follow me." Yami turned around and left the room, not even looking back as he hurried out of the Moon Dorms, Kaname hot on his heels. When the Pureblood stepped out of the dorm with the others right behind him, Yami was nowhere to be seen. No foot prints, nothing. He had disappeared into thin air. Facing his head towards the moon and blinking away the snowflakes that fell onto his face, Kaname noticed the boy was standing in one of the branches of the nearby tree. He leapt down and stared into Kaname's face before racing off. Managing to keep up with him, Kaname stopped when he did at the entrance of the cave.

"There's a hole 'ere. be careful." And he leapt into, his silver hair stretching out behind him as he disappeared into the darkness. Without even blinking Kaname jumped as well, with the rest of the former Night Class right behind him. Stumbling slightly, he glanced up at Yami; leaning up against the wall. Aidou was looking around and he left a choked noise. Whirling around, Kaname came across the only thing that he hadn't wanted to see.

Zero.


	11. Frozen in Time

**I could write you readers a six page list as to why I don't have wither of my newest chapters out, But I think you'd rather have a new chapter. So, I'm going to be writing the next chapter in The Mask is Removed. **

**NOTE: I need names for the children in Many New Emotions! Give me one girl's name and one boy's name. The winner(s) will have their names used in the story!**

Kaname stared up into the ice. It was impossible, Zero had disappeared nearly eighteen years ago, but it all made sense. This was why he had never been able to find him. He had been here the whole time. Yami kept looking around, a confused look crossing over his face as he ran his fingers over something in the stone. It was a name. The shrill grating sound echoed through the cave as the boy slashed his claws through the name in disgust. Only part of it remained, his first name. It have been painfully obvious that his last name had been there, but that Yami didn't want it to be known. Letting his eyes flicker back to the ruined name, Kaname drew in a shaky breath as the letters healed themselves revealing the child's true last name and the wording that was with it.

**Yami M. Kuran. Son of Kaname Z. Kuran and Zero X. Kiryuu. **Yami looked away, his eyes flickering to the ground, refusing to stare at the shocked Vampire King in front of him. _It couldn't be true, but here it was. It made sense though. His unknown abilities, and Pureblood status when Kaname was the last one. His silver hair, but wine-red eyes should also have been dead giveaways, but he hadn't even considered the fact that Yami was his son. But that also meant that Zero had killed Ruka. It wasn't like he was killing her out of spite though, right? _Kaname sure hoped so.

"Kain, I want you to burn through this damn ice."

"He's awake. . . . . . ."

In absolute shock, Kaname whirled around. It was true, Zero was awake. The God was staring at him, a dark look etched into his eyes. They spoke of horrors untold and days of complete loneliness that would never recede. It had been Kaname's fault that they had been separated, and he knew it. The ice began to hiss, evaporating as the molecules themselves were destroyed. That was probably not a good sign.

"Kuran. What the Hell do you want?" And that was also the other sign that Zero was pissed with him. Well, he had deserved it.

"Zero. It's been eighteen years, hasn't it?"

"Why would you care. You have that bitch Ruka by your side." Okay, that hurt. "Oh wait, never mind. I took care of her. She was a thief, so I dealt out a punishment. I will s─. . . . . . . hmm. See isn't the right word, is it? Especially since I'm blind." A ragged breath caught in Kaname's throat. Blind. Never before had he heard him say it with such venom. It hurt merely to think about the word, much less actually apply it to a loved one.

"Zero, we need to talk."

"Hmm? Do we? I wasn't aware that cheaters tried to 'talk' things out." Deciding that he had had enough, Kaname grabbed his arm and tugged him gently out of the cave before pinning him against the tree. When he opened it to protest, the Pureblood silenced him by pressing their lips together. Zero froze, clearly not expecting it. To be honest, Kaname knew that he shouldn't have done it, but it was the first thing that came to mind and he was desperate to get him back. Zero meant everything to him, and Kaname had set his mind on proving it.

Zero seemed to melt with the kiss, and when Kaname finally pulled away, Zero was gasping for breath, eyes lidded and dark with emotions. His lips were puffy from the abuse, pink and Kaname desperately wanted to kiss him again. Damn, Zero was going to sent him on a one way trip to hell and back for this, but Kaname didn't care. Not anymore. He had Zero back within his arms and that was exactly what the Pureblood wanted.

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter. Remember, I NEED names for Zero's nephews in Many New Emotions! **


	12. Oh Boy, Here we Go Again!

**Since I'm in a really good mood, here's the next chapter of The Mask is Removed. Remember, I still need names! **

When Kaname gently lifted Zero off of the ground, the God didn't make a sound. He was silent all the way back to the school, not really paying any attention to anything that was around him. It disturbed Kaname slightly to see Zero like this, it wasn't normal. A soft heaving sigh drew his attention downward, and Kaname was shocked at the furled brow. Zero was thinking deeply, a sigh that the Pureblood probably wasn't going to like what came next. He quickened his pace, trees quickly becoming blurry as he outran the others. Kaname didn't care though, he disappeared into his room back at the Moon Dorms the moment they had returned. Gently setting Zero down and guiding him to the couch, Kaname sat down across the glass table and looked Zero in the eyes. He wanted answers, dammit. And he wanted them now.

"Yami's my son?"

A nod was received, Zero didn't look up.

"You gave birth?"

Another nod, still no sign of Zero looking him in the eye.

". . .Alone?"

That started Zero and he looked up, a mixture of surprise and shock spreading across his face. Kaname stood, moved around the table and knelt in front of him. Gently he took the God's hand.

"I wish I could have been there. . ."

Zero said nothing, his eyes suddenly devoid of any emotions. Moving slowly so as to not have his ass handed to him on a silver platter, the Pureblood gently pressed their lips together. He felt like he was working with a ticking time bomb, except he couldn't see the length of the fuse. He had no idea what would set Zero off, but Kaname was pretty sure that making Zero mad was probably the worst thing he could do. Funny, it only took him eighteen years to learn it too.

Slowly Kaname ran his tongue over the slash marks that covered Zero's eyes, pale creamy lids flickering closed at the first tough. Quickly he became bolder, moving down until their lips met in a seamless kiss. They were meant for each other, but it had taken Kaname far too long to realize it. Would Zero still accept him? He certainly hoped so. Kaname wasn't sure that his heart could take another beating.

It would be wonderful if his mate responded, and to the Pureblood's amazement, Zero did. It was slow, tentative at first; like he was trying to remember things, but it soon became a flurry of emotions. Soft tears beaded at the edges of the God's eyes, and Kaname licked them away. It quickly became a blur to the Vampire, but from what he could remember, it had been amazing. Zero's cries of pleasure, tight heat and white. An explosion of color that faded to white.

Zero however, remembered everything. Everything. With a capital E.

_Kaname gently reached up, licking the soft tears away before pulling their lips together. It was perfect, Zero didn't know how long he had been frozen in ice, but the God was going to pin a guess on around eighteen years. He'd have to ask Yami how old he was later, but for now Zero was content to focus on his mate. Mate. The mating mark was gone, and Zero let Kaname know that. He tilted his head and gestured to the scared skin._

"_We'll have to fix that, won't we?" Kaname purred out before sinking his fangs into that exact spot. It was heaven, Zero's blood was perfect. Pristine and pure, not like anything Aidou would ever be able to make with chemicals. Zero however, was finding this highly arousing, he need Kaname; need him inside of his greedy body. But it didn't seem to be heading that way, especially with that Teme sucking on his neck. That they would have to change._

"_T-t-teme. . . Ahhh. . ." Zero's voice had buckled, his breathless sigh fading into the wind as Kaname opened his robes. Zero hadn't changed a bit, gorgeous, creamy skin glowing in the pale moonlight, his long white hair forming a curtain around expressive golden eyes. But what drew Kaname in the most was his cock. It was perfect, pre-cum beading at the tip, begging to be touched. Perfect, that really was the only word to describe him. Perfect, it fit him well, no? He bent down, letting his tongue glide down the God's body before taking in the luscious treat. Zero let out a keening whine, enjoying the attention that he was receiving. _

_So distracted by what Kaname was doing, Zero didn't even notice when to slick fingers slid into his tight body. Kaname hissed softly around Zero's length. The boy hadn't been taken in years, and he could tell. Zero was tight. It became a blur of lust and love quickly, their bodies grinding together as they made love. Perfect and heated, Kaname filling Zero to the brim with his essence while the God spilled his own across their bare stomachs. It was hot and fast, neither man really caring about what went on, they just wanted to be together._

The next morning Zero wasn't in bed with him and Kaname headed downstairs to a very interesting sight. Kain holding, a currently very homicidal, Zero back so that he couldn't tear Aidou's face off. Oh boy, Kaname couldn't wait to hear how this one had started. Zero noticed him first.

"Kaname! Thank god! Tell that ASSHOLE to stay the fuck out of my kitchen! Somehow that fucker managed to set fire to an empty pot that wasn't even on the stove!"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . Aidou? Haven't you been warned about going into the kitchen already." The ice-wielder looked down guiltily, but Zero seemed distracted. Turning quickly, the God hurried out of the room.

As soon as he was alone in Kaname's room, Zero stripped and stepped into the shower. It was warm, just how he liked it and Zero gently rested his hands on his stomach. Feeling the gently movement of life inside, he instantly knew what was going on with his temper and mood. Dear lord, he was pregnant again. 


	13. El Mes Primero

**Hello! I figured that it was about time to update. (I'm procrastinating to avoid my Chem work. . . . .) *Sighs* That and I knew that you would want to see a new chapter, soooo. . . . . Enjoy **

A sigh escaped Zero's lips. This was going to be interesting and he wasn't sure on how to handle this. He was going to have to tread carefully, considering the fact that Zero didn't know how Kaname was going to act. Sure, it had been eighteen years since the God had given birth, but still. . . Kaname hadn't been around for it and he wouldn't be expecting anything. Zero however knew all about the problems of birth. Kaname was going to be in for a wild ride of emotions. At least Zero could pick on Aidou whenever he felt like it. That and satisfy his sexual cravings whenever he wanted. This was actually going to be good.

Zero glided down the staircase with a grin splitting his face. As soon as they saw him, most of the members of the ex Night Class stood up and moved quickly out of his way.

" Ohh.. Kaname. . . " Said man swallowed and turned around quickly.

"Yes Love?"

"Guess."

"What?"

"**Guess.**"

Kaname swallowed again. Zero was in an interesting mood and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. This was going to be slightly annoying.

"I'm not sure. What?"

Zero, seeing that Kaname wasn't going to guess correctly anytime soon; decided to spill the beans.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful. Is that all you nee..d. . . . . . . . . . .ed? WHAT?" The coffee cup that had been in his hands hit the ground and shattered into several porcelain shards.

"I. Am. Pregnant. Again." Zero carefully enunciated each word and Kaname blinked owlishly before sinking into a chair. "Problem Kuran?"

"No. I'm just." He paused, clearly searching for a word.

"Shocked?"

"Yes."

Yami however was ecstatic. "So I'm gonna get a bruver?"

"Or a sister."

"Don't wunt a sistar."

"Speak properly dammit. And you don't get a choice."

"YES SIR!"

"Yami. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Sorry." Yami hung his head, but the Night Class could see the smile spreading across his face.

"Damn, mum's gonna get fat!"

"YAMI M. KURAN!" The boy fled from the room shrieking in laughter with Zero behind him brandishing a carving knife. When he came back, the God was swearing and grumbling under his breath.

"I hope you realize that he gets this from you."

"Really?" Kaname glanced up. "I thought this came from your side of the family."

Both men blinked and thought.

"Cross?"

Zero sighed, "Remind me to kill him later."

"Will do. In fact whenever you get like this, I'll push you his way."

"Kaname Z. Kuran." Zero's voice had quickly became quiet, and the other Vampires fled the room, leaving their leader in the pissed God's hands. They could handle a mad Pureblood, but not a God who was currently extremely pissed off at his mate. Kaname Kuran was on his own.

As soon as the shrieking had stopped, Aidou peeked back into the room. What he saw had definitely not what he had been expecting. What he had expected was Kaname in a bloody heap on the floor, not Kaname fucking Zero into submission. It was hot. Really really hot. Enough so that blood began to flood south and drip out of his nose, leaving him feeling very light headed. Oh my. Aidou didn't know that Kaname could THAT with his powers. Well. That was interesting. Whirling around, the Ice-wielder closed the doors and froze them shut. Privacy for them, and to save the eyes of some of the younger Vampires. Hurrying down the hall, Aidou decided to find Takuma and ask him for some of his Yaoi mangas. That or check out . He needed the 'stimulation' fast, before he got himself into trouble. Of course, he could always sneak back there and watch the show from the window. Hm. . . That was actually a very good idea. But of course it was a very good idea, he was a genius after all.


	14. Well then, be that way!

**This has suddenly come to my attention and it's pissing me off. A lot. I've been reading over the reviews; loving the ideas and suggestions that have been coming my way. Thank you so much for dealing with the weird chapter posting schedule and my weird chapters. But this is TOO much. People have been asking (I refuse to name names) when Yami's twin brother is. For the last fucking time. HE'S DEAD. Do I have to quote the story for you to realize that? I'm sorry, but this is just driving me over the edge. I'm sick and tired of people not reading the chapters that I have been writing. If you want to know an answer, read the fucking story. If you can't find the answer, then you can ask. Now that the rant is over, I'll write the next fucking chapter. Leave me alone for a week or so because I'm not in the good mood. I'm currently in one of those moods where I'd be happier if the rest of the world didn't exist. But I'm going to take it out on Kaname Kuran. This is for being such an ass to Zero in the anime and manga. That and in my earlier chapters. **

It wasn't the angry aura coming from Zero that warned Kaname of his mate's bad mood. It was the vase shattering against the wall inches away from his head. That wasn't exactly a good sign. It had been about a month since he'd found out about Zero's pregnancy, and his mate hadn't been suffering from morning sickness. He'd been suffering from severe mood swings. And the person who was suffering wasn't the pregnant one, it was the pureblood King. His mate. Kaname swore slightly under his breath. That was the third vase this week alone. It seemed that Zero was getting agitated again, and having Aidou around probably wasn't the best idea. He was generally the one who pissed Zero off in the first place. Maybe if he was quiet, the threat would pass over and he could go back to reading his book in peace. Maybe.

But it seemed that luck was against him. The sound of another glass thing shattering greeted his ear and he couldn't help but sigh. It seemed that he was going to have to step in to stop this one. It was either step in and stop this noise or let his rather homicidal mate kill off most of the Night Class. The silence would be nice, but since it would take forever to remove the stains and scent of blood from the walls, Kaname decided that he needed to do something. There was the sound of stomping and a fist pounded against his door. Hard enough to make the wood crack slightly. Kaname winced and mentally steeled himself for the lecture that was sure to come.

"Come in."

"KANAME FUCKING KURAN!"

_Mental note number 1: Zero was mad._

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare 'yes' me!"

"Do you need anything, love?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU ASSHOLE!"

_Mental note number 2: Zero was mad at him._

"May I ask what I did?"

"You exist." Ohh. That hurt.

"What?"

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't fucked me, I wouldn't be PREGNANT!" His voice rose a notch and Kaname fought the urge to flee. "You are such a narcissist bastard!" As soon as his rant was over, he sank to the ground and started to sob, while the rest of the Night Class looked on in shock. This was new and very much disturbing. Zero was supposed to be the _I don't give two shits_ kind of person, not the weeping God on the floor. Stunned and very much worried, Kaname bent down and pulled Zero into his chest, only to recoil as he was smacked directly across the face.

"Don't touch me, you narcissist asshole." The God recoiled further when Kaname made a move to stand up, before he whirled around and fled down the hall, soft sobbing and silver hair drifting behind him. This was definitely not how Kaname pictured spending his day. Groaning because he realized that he would now have to find his mate, the Pureblood stood up quickly and hurried after the distraught God. Really, Kaname was worried, he didn't want anything happening to his mate. Now that Rido and Yuuki were gone, it wasn't like he could really worry about Zero, but still. Kaname knew that he would feel better if the location of his mate was known and not unknown.


	15. A Hard Learned Lesson

** So, we got a new laptop, but there is a problem. My mother and I will be arguing over it, you know, who gets to write on it? She's not home right now, so I'm the first person to use it. Bear with me, this laptop is radically different from the one that I usually write on, so bear with any mistakes that I make. **

**Current news:**

** I've finished all chapters for Lying Eyes, I just have to post them. **

** I've started a new story called Demon in Disguise. It will be randomly updated whenever I can.**

** Many New Emotions and The Mask is Removed will be restarted soon. I just have to finish A Warrior's past. A Warrior's Past should only be ten or so more chapters. Writing them is the problem. The Mask is removed will be five more chapters. This is the newest chapter of The Mask is Removed (Writer's block is gone and I've caught my muse!)**

Footsteps sounded down the hallway as Zero fled from Kaname. The God was practically in hysterics as he ran, tears forging new paths down his cheeks. Aido was roughly shoved out of the way, but before he could snarl anything angrily, he caught the fresh scent of tears and sadness. A few moments after the God was gone, he sensed the heavy aura of Kaname. The Pureblood was not pleased at all.

"Where did Zero go, Aido?"

"What did you do now, Kaname-sama?"

"That's the thing. I don't know."

"He called Zero-sama fat." Ruka stepped through the doorway to the living room. She had been there when the lovers had been in the same room together. Aido smacked Kaname directly across the face.

"You don't call anyone who is pregnant fat! That's just asking for trouble!"

"Aido..." Kaname's voice darkened, the air quickly becoming heavy.

"For that, I'm not telling you where Zero went. Find him on your own." Avoiding the strike that the pissed off Pureblood sent directly at him, Aido flounced down the hallway with Ruka, the latter sending worried glances back towards him. This was going to be extremely difficult, he knew it. But perhaps that is what made it the thrill of the chase. A low growl echoed throughout the room, natural instincts coming up to the surface. He knew that his bitch was hiding here somewhere, finding him was another matter entirely.

Honestly Kaname didn't know how Zero had done it. He had successfully avoided the Pureblood for over four months. Whether it was hiding in his room with locked doors that had hunter seals on them, or it was outright blatant lies to get Kaname to go away, it worked. The Pureblood King hadn't seen his mate in four and a half months. Zero was about eight months along now, his belly clearly visible, but the God completely refused to go anywhere within 60 feet of 'Kuran'. Kaname visibly flinched each time Zero didn't want to use his first name. It hurt quite a bit, but it was more of a reminder of how much he had pissed the man off. He didn't know that the Hunter was capable of keeping a grudge for this long, but now he wished that he did. Kaname wasn't even allowed close enough to apologize! It was a huge blow to his ego.

Snuggling down into his large bed of pillows, Zero almost wished that Kaname was there to share it with him. Almost. But that would mean that he would have to say he was sorry. There were two things wrong with that idea.

1. He was a god and gods never say they're sorry.

2. Kaname had started this whole thing by saying he was gaining weight. The bastard.

Not that he wouldn't mind the nice round of makeup sex that would follow, but it would involve getting close to an irate Pureblood, and Zero wasn't about to do that. It would also involve admitting that he had taken the little slip of the tongue too far. It was like making a mountain out of a molehill, something Zero enjoyed very much. Kaname however, not so much. The Pureblood was all for remaining calm and thinking before he acted. Zero liked to do things his own way. it was obvious that they were complete opposites. But you know what they say, 'Opposites attract'. And that had been exactly what had happened. They had been attracted to each other. Of course, Zero wasn't about to admit to the fact that he had loved Kaname for a long time, though he would like too.

Another sigh escaped his lips. Why couldn't Kaname just say that he was sorry? Apparently it was impossible for the man to do so, too big of an ego to allow himself to do so. Zero rolled over as much as he could, burying his cheeks into the softness of the pillows. He liked to snuggle here, it was his nest, but he often caught himself wishing that there wasn't a stupid fight going on between him and Kaname. It was exhausting and the god wasn't sure how long he could take it anymore. The fighting was more exhausting than anything else, and there were times when Zero forgot what they were even fighting about. He was beginning to think that all this was just petty meanness, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Kaname started it, so Kaname could finish it.

Actually, Zero knew that he could be the better man and finish it, but his childish side had reared its ugly head. Meaning that he didn't want to. And if it meant that he would have to avoid Kaname for the rest of his pregnancy, then so be it. If it taught that damned Pureblood a lesson, then it would be worth the trouble that he would go through.

"Yami?"

"Yeah mum?"

"Would you mind fetching something for me?"

"Yeh, whatcha need?"

"Something deep fried and smothered in chocolate."

"Alrite." Zero listened silently as his firstborn son's footsteps disappeared down the hall. He knew that Yami could bring him what he wanted.

"Hey Mika."

"Yami-kun. What does Zero want to eat now?"

"He said 'Something deep fried and smothered in chocolate', whatever that means." Mika laughed.

"I know, here. I've already made these and they're my guilty pleasure. Chocolate covered potato chips." The chef handed a small plate of them over to Yami; they were small and covered in the dark goodness. A small smirk covered the boy's face. He knew his 'mother' would kill him for doing this, but he couldn't resist. It was all or nothing. Hurrying silently down the hallway, Yami came across to his father's office. This would work nicely.

"I brought ya what ya wanted." He heard the familiar click as the Hunter seals undid themselves before opening the door. Zero wasn't facing him; instead he was staring into the fire, a dreamy look on his face.

"Thank you Yami."

"You're welcome, Zero." Zero froze at the velvet purr.

"Kaname?!"


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright guys,

Go ahead. Be mad at me. I know I deserve it, dropping of the radar like I did. But I do have a reason. Lemme see, how do I explain this? Let's start with the review/disguised flame. I always take things wrong, and I don't take any form of critisism well. I can handle BETAs because that is what they do. Take your work apart, sew it up halfway and let the writer do the rest of it.

To the lovely reader who picked my work apart and sewed it back up halfway, thank you. I'm sorry that I reacted like that, and I should have the next chapters up soon. But, there is a little favor I want to ask of you. Could you make an account and message me? I'd like to send you the rest of the chapters for Lying Eyes and let you take a look at them. Seeing as you know the Narutoverse so well, it would make me really happy if you could check for my mistakes. I'm already dragging my ass back through the other chapters to correct the errors that you pointed out. If I remember right, I have five or six more chapters from what is already posted.

Actually, that wasn't all that I wanted to talk about. I WILL take up my stories again, but it will be only one at a time. I envy those who can write multiple ones at once, but with my current incapability to write, i don't think that's going to happen. It's not that I can't write, it's that I can't write something that I'm pleased with and I often find myself deleting a couple hundred words at a time because I don't like it. It really sets me back and I know that I won't be able to have several chapters up at once. I'm also becoming more distracted of late, I've already written several one-shots (Not finished of course) but they're still there, telling me that I should be writing on my main story. It's not working, seeing as they continue to grow longer while my main stories sit untouched.

It was acutally my best friend who helped me get into the writing mood again. She saw what I didn't, the lovely read was just trying to help. While I wallowed in misery, she smacked me over the head and chained me to the computer, saying if I wrote 500 words, she would unlock me. I wrote almost 2000. I feel better now, much more free. But there's a catch. Chores. That one damned word. My mother is making me take over much of the house work, including doing laundry and making meals. I REALLY don't want to do them, but it's not like I have a choice. Take from me, if I did, I'd be eating Ramen three times a day, seven days a week. I find that I'm much happier if I write, so I'll be trying my best to write as much as I can.

Gravity's Child


End file.
